1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminators, and, in particular, to imaging systems with illuminators for vision enhancement.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional illuminators are used for vision enhancement, e.g. driver vision enhancement, while driving in low light conditions. Generally, they include large banks of light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs tend to be inefficient, bulky and have illumination range limitations due to foreground backscatter.
There are other methods and devices for vision enhancement while driving or operating in low light conditions, such as thermal imaging and image intensification (I2).
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved vision enhancement. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.